notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Passes
Overview Game Passes or Passes are purchasable digital content that can be bought with Robux. In Notoriety, there are many Game Passes available and most will either provide stat benefits to you, additional heists or more weapons. This article contains all Game Passes inside Notoriety. Donation Tip Jar This will help me out so much in the development of this game. I need money for badges, audio, and animations that will make this place work. * 10 Robux, making it the cheapest gamepass for Notoriety. * Provides no benefits except a warm feeling in your heart. * Originally gave out the 'Shutter Shades' mask when the game was named Heist from 2015, August 9. Heist Brick Bank Heist This bank is brimming with loot to be taken. In order to play this map, you either must purchase this pass- or play in a lobby where the host owns this map. * 1000 Robux. * Built by former Notoriety developer HeadlessCanadian. * Original was built by owner Brick_Man for 25 Robux. Golden Mask Casino Heist The Golden Mask guarantees two things: A good time, and a lot of loot! In order to play this map, you either must purchase this pass- or play in a lobby where the host owns this map. * 900 Robux. * Built by former Notoriety developer HeadlessCanadian on 2018, March 3. * Original was made by owner Brick_Man on 2015, October 12 for 50 Robux. * A sneak peak was sent for the original on 2015, October 10. Stats Cheaper Infamy This gamepass makes infamy cost 50% cheaper! * 200 Robux. * 50 Robux when the game was named Heist. * Reduces the cost of infamy from 20 Million to 10 Million. * Does not reduce the level requirement to Level 50. Double Cash Through well planned investments, you earn twice as much cash (After a successful Heist) than you would normally. This applies after difficulty bonuses. * 750 Robux. * Doubles amount of cash earned from any heist. Double Experience Earn experience from heists twice as fast with this gamepass. Useful for leveling up to get skill points, or making quick runs to infamy. * 1000 Robux. * Doubles amount of experience earned from any heist. * Stacks with 2x XP Weekends. Weapon Grenades Things getting tough? Grenades ought to do the trick. When you purchase this gamepass, every match you play you will spawn with three grenades. Once you use all 3, you are out. Use them wisely! PRESS '3' ON YOUR KEYBOARD TO USE THEM! * 150 Robux. * 35 Robux when the game was named Heist. Marksman Pack This gamepass unlocks 4 powerful sniper rifles, the L96, M95, M96, and the M110. Use these to deal massive damage to stronger enemies! * 500 Robux. * Originally was a different pass, and costed 8 Robux when the game was named Heist. Overkill Pack This gamepass comes complete with two deadly weapons that will surely aid you in your survival against the blue onslaught. The minigun fires at an astounding rate. The RPG can eliminate entire crowds easily. To use these weapons, you need to go to your inventory and click purchase. * 400 Robux. * Originally 75 Robux when the game was named Heist ''and also gave out a mask. '''Wasted Shotgun Pack' This unlocks 3 powerful shotguns: The Vepr 12, KSG 12, M1014, and the DAO 12. Use these weapons to clear large groups of enemies! * 350 Robux * 20 Robux when the game was named Heist. * The description lists 4 shotguns despite the pass saying 3 shotguns. Category:Gameplay Category:DLC